24fandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Miller
: You may have been looking for casting director Lisa Miller Katz. Lisa Miller was Vice President Daniels' personal assistant and privately, his girlfriend, during Day 6. She was also romantically linked to Mark Bishop, a lobbyist who was later proven to be a mole. Day 6 When an assassination attempt was made on President Wayne Palmer, Vice President Noah Daniels returned to Washington and took over the presidential duties. Lisa informed Daniels that Tom Lennox turned himself in, as he claimed Deputy Chief of Staff Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson were behind the assassination attempt on Palmer. When Lisa learned that Karen Hayes withdrew her resignation as the National Security Advisor and would return to the White House, Miller informed the vice president. When Daniels asked why Hayes resigned in the first place, Lisa told him that Karen claimed she wanted to relocate to Los Angeles, in order to be back with her husband. However, Miller theorized that Hayes resigned due to her disagreement with Tom's National Security plan, which Daniels planned to authorize. Lisa later set up a meeting between Daniels and the ambassador of Abu Fayed and Hamri Al-Assad's country. Shortly after 10pm EST, Lisa gathered a meeting with the Cabinet. Karen arrived at the presidential bunker and Daniels wanted to get rid of her, but Miller informed the vice president that she had the authority to be present at the meeting. After radiation from a nuclear drone was released in San Francisco, Vice President Daniels decided to go forward with a nuclear strike, despite the casualty rate being minimum. ]] When Lisa learned that Dr. Welton would bring President Palmer out of his chemically induced coma, under the request of Sandra Palmer, Lisa went to Vice President Daniels with this news. Daniels tried to call off Welton's surgery and threatened to have him fired and prosecuted. Welton assured Daniels that he had no authority over medical personnel and it was his duty to follow through with the wishes of Wayne's closest living relative. By the end of the hour, the nuclear strike was ready to be executed and Admiral John Smith called the commanding officer. Admiral Smith learned that the military were ordered to stand-down, by President Palmer. Lisa told Daniels that the president wanted to speak to him in private. Wayne assured Daniels that he was back as Commander in Chief and no decisions would be made without his authorization. Daniels decided to challenge President Palmer's authority by having the 25th Amendment activated. When the vote was 7-7 and Attorney General Graves revealed Palmer would remain in office, Daniels suggested that Karen Hayes' vote was invalid, as she resigned earlier and was never officially reinstated. Graves had the case brought to the Supreme Court, and Lisa offered her view on the matter. Lisa was convinced that President Palmer would win the case, as Daniels never had any objections of Karen being in the Cabinet meetings. Lisa suggested that the only way to win the case was if she vouched that Daniels planned on having Karen reinstated only on a provisional basis, and had no intention of her to be a permanent fixture in the Cabinet. Since that conversation never officially happened, it would be considered perjury and she would be prosecuted if she was caught. Lisa told Daniels that she understood the consequences of the action, and she would do anything for the sake of her country. Noah took her hand and thanked her for her willingness to take a huge risk for him. Tom Lennox later entered the Vice President's office and asked to speak with Daniels alone. The Vice President agreed and dismissed Lisa from the room. Tom revealed that he had a microchip transmitter placed into his room, as he saw it as protection after Daniels forced him to lie to the Ambassador of Fayed's country. Lennox played an audio recording that implicated Daniels and Lisa in a perjury plot. If Daniels didn't not withdraw his affidavit from the Supreme Court, he would release the recording. Daniels had no other choice but to give into Tom's request. At approximately 2:30am EST, Lisa learned that Daniels would resign his position as the Vice President of the United States. Lisa didn't understand why Noah would give up such a powerful position. Daniels explained to her that Tom had a recording that implicated them in the perjury plot. President Palmer learned about the recording and he could no longer work with Daniels. If Daniels didn't resign from his position within a weak, Palmer would have the recording released. Lisa stressed that the whole situation was her fault, while Daniels insisted it wasn't. He claimed that he didn't have to agree to her proposal. Daniels then told her he wanted to hand in his resignation after Palmer's press conference on Fayed's death and the capture of the two Russian Suitcase Nukes. During the press conference, Palmer mistakened one of the reporters for someone else, and he began to rapidly stutter. Palmer collapsed from the podium and medical personnel and staff rushed to him. Daniels placed his resignation back into his coat pocket, and Welton later revealed that Palmer had brain hemorrhage, and it was unlikely that he would gain consciousness anytime soon. The 25th Amendment was put into immediate effect and Lisa was told to inform the Joint Chiefs of the new chain in command. Lisa then revealed that Palmer recently authorized a covert operation, at the request of Jack Bauer. The operation required Jack to hand over an FB subcircuit board board from one of the suitcase nukes in exchange for Audrey Raines, the daughter of former Secretary of Defense James Heller. Despite Bauer's plans to destroy the component once Audrey was safe, Daniels decided to go forward with the operation being shut down. Ellen Price, Palmer's Press Secretary, gave a televised announcement that regarded Palmer's health, approximately at 3:00am EST. She then made a proclamation that Daniels would address the nation at 9am EST. After Daniels spoke with Tom, Lisa entered the room and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Daniels asked if she could stay at the White House for the remainder of the night, and she told him she would have to go home and get a change in clothes. Miller left the White House in order to briefly return to her home. Mark Bishop, Lisa's secret lover, waited for Lisa when she arrived at her apartment. She told him that she had some time and the two of them quickly jumped into bed. After they were done with their sexual relations, Lisa decided to take a quick shower, as Noah expected for her to return to the White House shortly. After Lisa changed, she got a call from Daniels. He told her that a new situation has been created and that he needed her help. Lisa told Noah that she would be able to return in less than fifteen minutes. ]] When Lisa returned to the Oval Office, Daniels informed her that Russian President Yuri Suvarov was aware that a Chinese agent was in possession of an FB subcircuit board from one of the suitcase nukes. Daniels then revealed that someone leaked information to the Russians. Lisa was shocked when Daniels told her that she was the one who leaked the information, as she unknowingly shared the information with Bishop. Daniels was cold towards Lisa, as he was aware that she was with another man. He told her that if she wanted to get out of the situation, she would follow all of Tom's orders. He also told her that if she planned to use her perjury scheme against him, he would place her in solitary confinement and it would be years before she could make a statement. Lennox told Lisa that she would return to her apartment and create an opportunity for Bishop to be alone with her PDA. Audio and video would be placed on her, and Lennox would wait outside her apartment with Agent Hollister in a van. Lisa called Bishop and told him that she could pick up where they left off. Bishop had thought there was a situation, but Lisa informed him that it was resolved. She told him that she would see him shortly. Around 2:30am, Lisa arrived at her apartment and Bishop immediately seduced her. Lisa wanted to freshen up, but Bishop suggested that it wasn't necessary, as she took a shower an hour earlier. He ultimately threw her into bed and started their sexual relations. By the end of the hour, Lisa had failed to create an opportunity to leave Bishop alone with her PDA. After Lisa and Bishop were finished with sex, Bishop confronted Lisa on her distraction. Lisa told him that she was just tired from the long day. She was eventually able to excuse herself to the restroom, which gave Bishop an opportunity to access her PDA. Bishop began to upload the data to his contact, but he realized that something was wrong and he stopped. He then poured himself and Lisa an alcoholic drink. Bishop asked Lisa what was going on and she admitted that she was aware of his connection to the Russians. When Bishop became verbally abusive, Lisa feared that he might attempt to hurt her and she assaulted him. Bishop grabbed her and began to strangle her, while he demanded to know who knew about him in the Russians. Tom and Secret Service agents were able to intervene and Bishop was restrained. Lisa was rushed to the emergency room, as she had experienced oxygen loss to the brain. Lennox reported that the extent of the damage would not be known until she regained consciousness. Background information and notes * Lisa Miller is the maiden name of Lisa Miller Katz, the wife of Evan Katz who wrote the episode she first appeared in. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:U.S. government officials Category:Wayne Palmer administration personnel Category:Living characters